This Boredom is Beyond A Joke
by xoxLewrahxox
Summary: Tonks is writing her written ramble in her office. It is related to my fic "Being An Auror isn't Always Exciting." I tried to make it funny, whether I succeeded though is a different matter. Please R


**A/N: This is related to my fic, "Being an Auror isn't Always Exciting." But this can be read alone of course. I tried my best to make it funny, but hey I don't know whether it is. **

**Anyway enjoy and if you review I will give you a cookie! Also a lovely review reply.**

* * *

**This Boredom Is Beyond A Joke Now.**

Hello it is me again. Nymphadora Tonks, but if you ever, ever call me Nymphadora then I will make you eat a bucket full of Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans. I will make sure that they will be bogey flavour and will force you to eat them all!

Just call me Tonks. It sounds cool that "Just call me Tonks." I should have that on a piece of paper stuck to my desk. It may actually stop visitors calling me Nymphadora.

Okay then, you readers may ask why is Tonks writing this? (Note to Mother: Tonks, not Nymphadora thank you.) Well the reason is that I am in the Auror Office again and nothing exciting is happening and seriously this boredom is beyond a joke now.

By the way before you ask. 'Tonks isn't there work to be done?' Let me just say that I have done everything that I have meant to have done, including taking the waste paper basket to be recycled.

One moment, someone is shouting my name.

Well I am back. Did you miss me? What a stupid question that was. Obviously not, you have just acknowledged the last word "name" from the last paragraph and came down here.

Okay, moving on.... hmmnn (The hmmnn.. was me thinking by the way if it wasn't that obvious.)

So like I said nothing much is happening here. Mad- Eye is muttering about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name, whilst he is writing a report.

Mia Shakes the one who graduated with me is talking to Noddy Blackstock about _The Weird Sisters _who are an excellent band may I add.

I always like listening to their stuff on the wireless; sometimes rock to the beat, which annoys my Mother greatly.

I remember one time I was jumping up and down on the sofa once (Okay, so I might not of been a hundred percent sober, maybe just eighty percent.) For some unknown reason my mother moved the glass coffee table quite near to the sofa. Well somehow I ended up lying in a heap on the ground with the shattered glass around me. (I can't believe my weight broke it and I am not exactly fat!)

It hurt like hell seriously. I whacked my head and my tailbone was throbbing like mad! So my Mother came in the lounge after hearing the bang. Her face was full with fury and her nostrils were flaring and it didn't help that she hadn't brushed her hair yet, seriously it was all over the place. She looked as mad as Lestrange (Yeah, sorry mum, but it was only a simile. Ooh check me knowing English writing techniques.)

Anyway, what annoyed me was that she came in and didn't say anything like, are you okay Nymphadora? (I do hate the name, but when it is used in sympathy I don't really mind.)

She shouted to me:

"_Repair it now Nymphadora! Act like an adult!"_ So I did obviously. You wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of my mother. She sometimes has a nasty temper on her. So I started moaning about my head hurting to which she replied "_Well it is your own fault isn't it."_ Well technically it is my own fault, but sympathy is always nice.

One second, Mia is calling me... She wanted to know what time it was and I will tell you the conversation because don't ask me why I just am:

Mia: Hey Tonks what time is it?

Moi: Quarter to one

Mia: Ta hunni.

Then she yelled across to Mad-Eye who was now sealing up his report for the waiting owl.

What time are we going to lunch? To which Mad-Eye replied about One O'clock.

So we will probably make our way down there at about 12:55pm. Yeah and today I think I will have Pumpkin Pie with chips washed down with Butterbeer and maybe a cauldron cake afterwards. And that meal will cost me a grand total of seven sickles. Alas, the credit crunch has hit the Wizarding World too!

Right anyway time passes quickly when I am writing this. It is 12:55 already, so I am off to have lunch, but seriously don't you think that my boredom has gone on long enough now? It is beyond a joke? Mind you after saying that it is better than fighting a certain Death Eater who happens to be totally insane and unfortunately a relative of mine! I suppose.

Anyway I have to go now.

Tonks x

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know my grammar is rubbish and that is why I am not a Beta Reader. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and the grammar didn't bother you too much! -Sarah x **

**Reviews?**


End file.
